


The Reveal

by TrixxKwamii



Series: Voltron Miraculous Ladybug AU [1]
Category: Voltron:Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) as Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lance (Voltron) as Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), The Ladyblog, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixxKwamii/pseuds/TrixxKwamii





	The Reveal

Keith still couldn’t believe it.

The famous model Lance McClain was in his class.

And not only that, said famous model was _ sitting in the seat right in front of him _.

He’d barely held in the squeak when Lance had walked into the classroom, and now he was going to have to go a whole school year of sitting behind him in class. He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t be able to survive.

“Dude, quit staring. Monsieur Iverson has been giving you the stink eye for the past five minutes and I’m pretty sure Lance is the _ only _ one that hasn’t noticed.”

Correction: he wouldn’t have been able to survive had it not been for his best friend Pidge sitting next to him. They may have been a tiny annoying gremlin normally, but right now they were a gift made in Heaven.

Keith tore his eyes away and shook his head. Pidge rolled their eyes and slid their notebook over to him, allowing him to jot down the notes he’d missed.

“Thanks Pidge,” he muttered as he returned the notebook.

It’d already been a week since school had started, and Lance had been there for three out of the five days, so why was Keith still freaking out over him? This isn’t normal for Keith. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Lance had lent him his blue umbrella, and Keith had never gotten it back to him? Maybe. But he couldn’t think about it for now.

For now, he needed to focus on Monsieur Iverson’s class before he got sent to the principal’s office.

* * *

_ It was raining. _

_ It hadn’t been raining when he’d gone into school, nor was it raining during lunch when they were all sitting in the courtyard. It must have started sometime in the last few hours. _

_ And it wasn’t just sprinkling, it was _ a downpour _ . There was no way he could run the two blocks to the bakery in this rain. He’d just have to wait until it cleared. _

_ Keith sighed and slung his backpack off of his shoulder, holding it in front of him instead. _

_ Someone came up beside him, carrying a large blue umbrella. “Hey!” came their voice. _

_ He recognized it. It was Lance McClain, the model. Keith would’ve thought that the cute boy would be nice, but what had happened yesterday before class had proved otherwise. _

_ He grunted and turned away from Lance. _

_ Lance sighed and flicked open his umbrella, taking a few steps forward into the rain. “I just wanted you to know,” he said, “that I was only trying to take the chewing gum _ off _ your seat.” Keith raised his gaze to the other boy. “I swear.” He blinked and his jaw fell open a little bit. “I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of… new to me.” Lance glanced over his shoulder, shrugged, and turned, holding his umbrella out for Keith to take. _

_ Keith stared at the umbrella for a second before lifting his eyes back to Lance. Lance just smiled and shook his hand, gesturing for Keith to take the umbrella. _

_ Thunder clapped somewhere in the distance. _

_ He stood still for a few more seconds before slowly lifting his hand and taking the umbrella. Lance’s smile widened as Keith rested it on his shoulder. _

_ And then the umbrella collapsed around Keith’s head. _

_ Lance grunted in surprise before breaking out into laughter. Keith opened the umbrella again, a shy and embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks. It took a few seconds, but he eventually started to chuckle along with him. _

_ Lance sighed once the laughter died down. “See you tomorrow,” he said, before turning to walk down the stairs to where his father’s black car was waiting. _

_ Keith’s bag fell out of his grip as he raised his hand to wave, even though Lance couldn’t see him. “Uh-huh!” he called, “See you tomo- tomor- Ahah, whoa, why am I stammering?” _

_ “Heey!” Tikki cried, flying out of the pocket of his sweatshirt. “I think I might have an idea.” _

_ Keith’s blush deepened as he turned away from the Kwamii hovering next to him. She flew around to the other side of his head and giggled before rushing forward to hug his cheek. After he ushered Tikki back into his pocket, he watched Lance get into the backseat of the car and the car drove off. He sighed, picked up his bag, and started down the steps- _

“Earth to Keith!”

Keith flinched away from where Pidge had been practically screaming into his face.

“_ What _ Pidge?!” he asked, rubbing his ear.

“I knew it. You totally weren’t listening to me,” they said, flopping back onto the bench next to him, arms crossed.

Keith chuckled and threw his arm over their shoulders. “Come on, you have to admit. All you’ve been talking about for the past two weeks are Lady Beetle and Chat Noir. You’ve made it pretty easy for me to shut you out.”

They huffed and threw his arm off. “Yeah, well all _ you’ve _ been talking about for the past week and a half is Lance McClain and how much you _ LO- _”

Keith slammed his hand over Pidge’s mouth. “Shut up,” he hissed, glancing across the courtyard to where Lance was talking to Hunk. “He might hear you.”

Pidge snorted behind his hand as they again took hold of his wrist and pushed it away. “That was the point. And stop putting your arms around me like that. People will think we’re dating. We both know that you’re gay (with a huge crush on Lance) and I’m aro-ace. That’s never going to happen.”

Keith chuckled and put his hands on his friend’s shoulders, shaking them slightly. “You worry too much Pidgey. Nobody’s going to think we’re dating. We’ve been friends since before you could walk. Like you said, never going to happen.”

Pidge grunted and threw his arms off of them. For the third time in as many minutes. That just might be a record. “Anyway,” they said, pulling their phone out, “I wanted to show you this.” They opened it up to a website and handed it to Keith.

_ The Ladyblog _ read the banner at the top of the website. Next to the title was a familiar silhouette with a question mark where the face would be.

Keith scrolled through the few things posted. It’s a blog totally dedicated to Lady Beetle. Entirely dedicated to himself.

“What’s this?” he asked weakly. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to find out.

“I’m glad you asked,” Pidge said proudly. They reached over Keith’s arms and scrolled to the bottom of the page, where a YouTube video is posted. “Open it.”

Keith clicked on the video reluctantly and waited for it to load.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to the Ladyblog! This is a space for all Lady Beetle fans, and a place for me to document my journey as I attempt to discover who’s behind the mask! Chat Noir fans are welcome too, but this site is more focused on Lady Beetle…”

Keith’s jaw dropped and his face paled as he stared at the reporter.

That was Pidge in the video. They weren’t wearing their glasses, their hair was pushed out of their face somewhat, they’d somehow gotten their hands on a Lady Beetle pin, and the background was a lot more sophisticated than the last time they’d tried to do something like this, but that was definitely Pidge.

He didn’t even let the video finish, closing the app and shutting off the phone before dumping it back into Pidge’s lap. “No.”

“What?” they yelped.

“Pidge, this isn’t a good idea. There’s probably a reason they’re trying to keep their identities a secret. You’re a huge comic book nerd. You’ve read what happens to superheroes whose identities get revealed.”

They groaned and threw their head backwards so it hung off the bench. “Come on Keith. You’re not even a little curious? Besides, I sincerely doubt HawkMoth is going to be on my dinky little blog. It might not even get that popular.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No, Pidge. I’m not curious. Everyone deserves their privacy, especially superheroes.”

Before Pidge could respond, the bell rang and Keith jumped up to throw away his garbage and head to class.

_ Saved by the bell, _ he thought as he walked up the stairs to the lab. Their class had chemistry next, which was taught by Mr. Holt, Pidge’s dad. Their brother, Matt, was supposed to start student teaching the class today.

Although, maybe Keith wasn’t as safe as he thought.

“Hey Keith,” came a voice from his right just as he stepped into the lab.

He turned to say hi to Hunk, but froze when he realized who’d said it.

Lance was smiling and waving shyly at him.

“L-Lance!” he cried, drawing the attention of Sam and Matt who’d been talking quietly next to the blackboard at the front of the room. He was suddenly very aware of the heat in his cheeks. “H-hi! I- uh-”

“Keith!” Matt said loudly as he stepped up next to him and threw his arm around him. “Dude! Haven’t seen you in a while. Although, Pidge keeps me updated. But still. It’s nice to see you again!”

Keith chuckled as he turned to Pidge’s older brother. The blush died down as his gaze switched from his crush to his old friend. “Hi Matt. Oh, and Shiro says hi too.”

It was Matt’s turn to blush now. Shiro was Keith’s brother and Matt’s boyfriend. “Tell him I say hi back,” he muttered.

“Or you could just text him,” Pidge said as they joined the conversation, “You know, like a normal person. You two don’t have to communicate through us all the time.”

Matt scoffed as Sam cleared his throat from behind the group. “Keith, Pidge, Matt. Don’t think that just because you’re my children and my children’s best friend that you’re getting special treatment. Especially not you, Matt. Pidge and Keith, go sit down. Matt, get your butt behind the desk so we can begin the lesson.”

The whole class laughed as Keith and the Holts sheepishly went to their spots.

The whole class. Except for Lance. Who gazed over his shoulder apologetically instead.

God, Keith was so far gone.

* * *

Lance flopped onto the couch in his room and glared over his shoulder at Kolivan, his bodyguard. Kolivan held up his hands in defeat and stepped out of the room, closing the door. As soon as the door was shut, Plagg flew out of Lance’s school bag and hurried over to his stash of cheese.

It’d been a few weeks since school started and the Akumas started showing up. About a month had passed, and in that month, Lance had become Chat Noir to fight villains about twenty-eight times. On top of that he had school, fencing, Chinese lessons, and his modelling shoots to do, so he hadn’t gotten much sleep. It was a wonder he was even able to stay awake in school.

“So,” Plagg said, his mouth stuffed with cheese, “that student teacher is cute.”

Lance snorted and shook his head. “I should not have told you about my bisexuality. You’re just going to try to hook me up with everyone we come across.”

“He was though,” Plagg sang as he flew back over to Lance, mouth still full and another piece of cheese in his tiny hands.

Lance chuckled and nodded. “Alright, I’ll admit it. He was. But one, he’s probably three to four years older than me. And two, if I was reading things right while he was talking to Pidge and Keith on his first day, he already has a boyfriend. Shiro, I think?”

Plagg hummed and swallowed, quickly throwing the other piece into his mouth. “Alright. But speaking of Keith-”

“_ Plagg! _” Lance cried, laughing. He picked up a small pillow on the couch and threw it at the little Kwamii. “He’s just a friend. Besides, you know I like Lady Beetle.”

Plagg muttered something under his breath and flew back to his cheese stash.

“Don’t eat it all so fast!” Lance cried, “Ms. Haggar’s already suspicious! I don’t want to have to ask her for a refill so soon!”

“Don’t worry Lance!” was all he got in reply.

Lance sighed and picked up his phone. He opened the _ Ladyblog _, which had grown in the last two weeks. It was so popular that the amateur footage Pidge caught of almost all the Akuma fights was featured on the news. But that wasn’t what Lance was looking for. He was more focussed on their search for Lady Beetle’s identity. If Pidge figured it out, then Lance could figure out where Lady Beetle lived, surprise him, and tell him he loved him. It was a foolproof plan. Wasn’t it?

When he opened the blog, he noticed that the most recent update was from ten minutes ago, a video with the description: _ Sorry about the ending! Didn’t have much time to edit _. It looked like the aftermath of the Akuma fight from the day before. He moved to his desk and pulled it up on his computers.

Lady Beetle was leaping through the streets, quickly pursued by the person behind the camera. Most likely Pidge.

“Lady Beetle! Wait!” Yup. That was Pidge. “Please, just an interview!”

Lady Beetle stopped on the roof of a building and glared down at the camera. “I told you to stop that stupid blog. Not only is it invading mine and Chat Noir’s privacy, it is way too dangerous for you to be filming every single fight. What if you get hurt? Go home.” He jumped off the roof and swung away.

The video cut to a different view, this one showing Pidge. “Well folks, I’m really sorry. I guess this is my last adventure trying to find out Lady Beetle’s identity. I’ll still attempt to film the fights, but it looks like that might not even be as often as I have been. Don’t worry, this isn’t the end of the _ Ladyblog _, but the content my shift from identities and fights to more news-oriented…”

Lance wasn’t listening to what Pidge was saying. In the background of the new shot was a Subway station. And Lady Beetle had just leapt down from the sky and run into the station. Pidge hadn’t even noticed. It was incredibly far off in the distance, but the bright red shape and flash of pink light from the entrance gave him all he needed to know. Lady Beetle had de-transformed in the station.

He leaned forward and gripped the edge of the screen, waiting… Lady Beetle was going to come out of the station. He had to. That person coming right now was Lady Beetle-

He froze when he saw who it was and fell backwards into the desk chair.

It was Keith. Keith Kogane.

Keith wandered down the street in Pidge’s direction. Pidge still didn’t seem to notice. When he reached them, he crossed his arms and placed them on top of their head, resting his chin on top of his arms. “I told you to stop doing that blog. Not only is it invading Lady Beetle and Chat Noir’s privacy, it is super dangerous for you to be filming every fight. What if you got hurt? Matt would kill me for not watching you closely, and then Shiro would have to kill Matt even though they’re dating, and either your parents or my mother would kill Shiro. Whoever got to him first.”

“Keith!” Pidge yelped.

The video ended.

Lance was still sitting in his desk chair, dazed. It was just a hunch when he’d come out of the Subway, but what he’d said only proved it.

Keith was Lady Beetle.

* * *

Ever since the day Matt had started, Keith made it a point to get to class before Lance. He couldn’t afford to freeze in the doorway again. He still hadn’t repaid Matt for getting him out of that awkward situation. He’d get Matt ice cream next time the Holts and Koganes hung out.

Or at least, he attempted to get to class first.

Sometimes it didn’t work.

Today was one such day.

Their class had Monsieur Iverson’s class first, and Lance was already sitting down when Keith entered the classroom. Keith swallowed and ducked his head, hoping beyond hope that Lance wouldn’t say anything. Surprisingly, he didn’t.

Keith frowned as he slipped into his seat. That was weird. Lance always greeted everyone when they walked into the classroom, especially Keith. Not that he was complaining. It was just… odd.

And it wasn’t just Keith that didn’t get a greeting. The only person who did was Allura, and she was Lance’s only childhood friend, so it made sense.

Keith barely noticed though, as his attention had been pulled to the small slip of paper sitting on his desk. Hesitantly, he picked it up and unfolded it.

_ LB - Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 8 PM.  
__If this fell into the wrong hands, I’m sorry.  
__Just ignore this and throw it away.  
_ _ \- CN_

Keith frowned. It didn’t seem urgent, if Chat was going to wait until night. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t go. But this note had been placed on his spot in his school in his first class. Glancing around the classroom, he noted that the only other person with a note on their desk was Ezor, and that was most likely from her girlfriend, Zethrid. What were the chances?

He was going to go. But only to learn how Chat Noir had figured out his identity.

* * *

When Lady Beetle arrived at the Eiffel Tower, he immediately knew where to go.

Chat Noir had set up what was obviously supposed to be a romantic picnic at the top of the tower. It was surrounded by candles, with a stereotypical blanket and basket. Chat himself sat cross-legged next to the basket, waiting patiently.

“What the quiznak is this?” Lady Beetle asked as he approached. Chat flinched as he said ‘quiznak’. Normally, he would’ve been nicer. But tonight was an exception. “And how did you know where to put that note?”

Chat sighed and stood, gazing at his feet. “Whelp, if I had even a shadow of a doubt, that’s gone. There’s only three people I know of who say ‘quiznak’, and only one of them has black hair.” A light blush, difficult to see in the darkness and under his mask, tinged his cheeks. “Claws in.” A green glow surrounded him and Chat Noir disappeared. In his place stood…

“Lance,” Lady Beetle whispered, shocked. He was blushing now too.

Lance McClain raised his gaze to Lady Beetle sheepishly. “Hi Keith.”

“Spots off,” Lady Beetle murmured. He was surrounded by the pink flash and when he opened his eyes, he was Keith again. “How?” he asked.

Lance smirked and rested a hand on his hip. “I have my-”

Before he could even finish, Keith rushed forward and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Lady Beetle and Chat Noir went public with their relationship the next day.

Keith and Lance went public with theirs a week later.


End file.
